


Getting Close

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Simple Text [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Getting Close

When it came to being a Winchester, you were like each of your brothers. You loved women like Dean, but were more on the romantic side, like Sam. You had more of Dean’s personality, but were more like Sam in actions. One thing you certainly did not get from them was their luck in the bedroom. Or well, with ladies in general.

Being a hunter only made that harder. It wasn’t that you didn’t want a serious relationship, they just seemed to slip through your fingers.

Until recently.

You’d met another hunter named Kayla, and really liked her. The two of you had seemed to hit it off, exchanging numbers. Since then, you texted her all day, every day. From the moment that you were both awake.

The two of you would constantly flirt, sending each other cute pictures, song lyrics, and anything that might bring the other to smile. Your oldest brother noted the mood change almost right away. He was happy for you, because you deserved to it. Then he saw the name that flashed across your screen. Kayla. He hoped to all hell that this wasn’t her usual MO. He knew Kayla, but it seemed that the truth about her hadn’t reached you. That left him with trying to warn you.

Dean dragged you out for lunch, wanting to deal with this in public. Less chance of you getting royally pissed off at him. You were munching on a fry when he finally brought it up. “So, you and Kayla seem to be getting close.” He glanced at you while sipping his soda.

Your face lit up. “Yeah! She’s great.” You agreed.

“I…fuck…” He sighed, making you look at him funny. “Kayla’s more like me than like Sammy.”

“What? Why the hell would I want to compare her to my brothers?”

“I mean that she’s more into picking up a chick at a bar than taking her out for dinner.” He was trying really hard not to blurt out that Kayla just wanted to fuck his baby sister. This entire conversation was weird to him.


End file.
